All I Want For Christmas
by Tahh Halliwell
Summary: Tradução. Oneshot, songfic. Natal é aproximar-se e James só quer uma coisa de presente: Lily Evans. R


**All I Want For Christmas**

**Disclaimer da autora: **não posso mentir tão perto do Natal – não, HP não me pertence.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **faço das palavras dela as minhas :) Além disso, a fic também não me pertence, apenas a idéia da tradução.

Espero de verdade que gostem! Aproveitem! :D

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

"Prongs!" Remus gritou. "Prongs!"

James Potter olhou-o. "Que foi?"

"Já terminou sua lista de Natal?"

James olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho amassado com o que parecia ser frango desfiado nele. Ele rapidamente jogou-o pra fora da janela.

"Não."

Ele ouviu Remus suspirar. "Bem, você pode se apressar? Eu preciso fazer estas compras de Natal logo, antes que tudo acabe."

"Você está soando como minha Mãe." James caçoou.

"Ah, cala a boca." Remus falou rapidamente. "Padfoot me deu a lista dele na semana passada!"

"Você quis dizer a _Primeira_ parte da lista, ele sempre faz seis partes."

Remus ignorou o comentário de James. "Eu estou te dando um prazo até quinta." Ele avisou.

"Okay." James disse assim que seu melhor amigo se foi.

Mergulhando sua pena no tinteiro, James olhou pensativo por um momento antes que uma idéia o atingisse.

_Meus Pedidos de Natal_

Merlin sabia o quanto aquilo soava estúpido. Ele parecia uma criança.

Encolhendo os ombros, ele continuou com sua lista.

_Eu quero Lily Evans de Natal. Ela não tem que gostar de mim ou coisa assim, eu só gostaria que ela fosse meu presente._

James sorriu de orelha a orelha ao olhar para o pequeno parágrafo recém escrito.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need too hang my stocking way above the fireplace_

_Santa Clause will make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day._

James soube que Sirius riria disso e diria que essa era a idéia de Natal mais idiota mas hey!, isso era o que ele mais queria e era Natal, apesar de tudo.

_And I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

James dobrou a carta ao meio, pegou sua pena, e escreveu em letras grandes 'LISTA DE DESEJOS DE NATAL DO JAMES'.

Era infalível.

* * *

"James!" Remus gritou furiosamente algumas horas mais tarde.

O garoto de cabelos escuros olhou-o, tirando os olhos de seu livro, _Quadribol através dos Séculos_, "Que foi?"

"Que merda é essa?" Remus perguntou segurando um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado.

"Um pedaço de pergaminho?" James sugeriu.

"Não, seu imbecil," o lobisomem olhou-o ferozmente. "É a lista que você deixou."

"Ah!" James deixou seu livro de lado. "Minha lista de desejos de Natal!"

"Você 'ta brincando, né?"

"Temo que não."

"Você espera que eu te dê Lily Evans como presente de Natal?"

"Sim."

"Você sabe que ela vai recusar, certo?"

"Sim."

"Então por que você está me fazendo ir adiante com isso?"

"É Natal!"

Remus balançou suas mãos. "Eu mereço.."

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish oh I won't even wish_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for St. Nick_

_Wont even stay awake too hear the magical reindeer play_

Não se passaram muitas horas até que Remus se desse conta de que James estava falando sério sobre Lily ser seu presente de Natal. Ele achou realmente que tivesse sido uma piada no início, e esperava que James tivesse feito uma lista realmente (como todo o ano), então ele definitivamente se surpreendeu quando James nunca chegou com a lista.

"Como eu supostamente vou fazer com que Lily Evans seja seu presente?" Remus lhe perguntava repetidamente.

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holdin on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

Remus reconheceu que a melhor coisa a fazer era confrontar Lily. Quão ruim isso poderia ser?

* * *

"Mas é claro que não!" Lily Evans declarou assim que Remus lhe perguntou. "Eu não acredito que você possa ter sequer pensado que eu sucumbiria a virar o presente de Natal de James Potter! Esta é certamente a última coisa que eu faria!"

Remus suspirou quando passou uma mão pelo cabelo desarrumado. "Lily," ele começou, "É Natal – e outra – foi a única coisa que o cara pediu."

"E aí?" Lily não mudou de expressão. "O seu ponto é qual?"

"Lily, isso vai quebrar o coração dele–"

"Você quer dizer aquele coração de pedra?"

"Lily," Remus disse em uma voz perigosa, "O coração dele vai se partir se ele não tiver o presente."

"Esqueça Remus. SEM chance, nem em um milhão de anos, de eu me tornar o presente dele. Conhecendo ele como conheço, ia tentar fazer com que eu fizesse coisas que não quero."

"Ah Lily, vamos lá! Você sabe que James não faria isso–"

"Do mesmo jeito. Ainda não vou fazer isso."

Remus cerrou os dentes ao imaginar se alguém seria capaz de mudar a mente de Lily.

_Esquece Lupin! De jeito nenhum você vai mendigar para que Lily seja o presente do James!_

"Lily, eu estou mendigando pra você. Vai ser só por algumas horas–"

"Eu disse não–" Ela disse, começando a ir embora.

"Eu farei qualquer coisa!" Ele gritou, começando a ficar desesperado.

Lily parou de caminhar e vagarosamente se virou para encarar Remus.

"Você disse – qualquer coisa?"

Remus engoliu uma vez, se arrependendo sinceramente do que ele recém tinha dito.

"Sim?"

A expressão de Lily tournou-se em um sorriso malvado de orelha a orelha. "Bem, Sr. Luin, acredito que nós temos um trato.

'As coisas que eu faço por amigos'. Remus gemeu para si mesmo. 'É melhor que James goste disso!'

_Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby_

_Oh our lives are shining surrounding everywhere_

_Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin!_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need!_

_Won't you bring back my baby to me_

Era véspera de Natal e James e Sirius estavam jogando Snap Explosivo quando Remus chegou.

"O que te tomou tanto tempo Remus?" Sirius perguntou, cuidadosamente jogando uma carta.

"Se contenha." Ele murmurou, olhando fixamente para o teto. Urgh, que dia. Lily havia decidido fazer de Remus seu escravo pessoal pelos próximos três meses. Ele esteve correndo por todo lado fazendo coisas para ela, e agora podia honestamente dizer que seus pés o estavam matando.

Ele se jogou no sofá e lançou seus olhos na direção de James.

"É melhor que ele goste do presente." Remus murmurou.

"O que foi, Moony?"

"Nada...nada."

* * *

A manhã seguinte – Dia de Natal – amanheceu mais cedo para as pessoas em Hogwarts. Lá fora, o sol estava brilhando, a neve era branca e reluzente como diamantes, e lá dentro dormiam quatro garotos.

Tudo estava quieto, até que...

"ACORDEM SEUS CABEÇAS OCAS! É NATAL!"

Três gritos sobressaltados quebraram a paz silenciosa quando Remus, James e Peter caíram pra fora de suas camas.

"Ow!"

"Sirius!"

"São sete da manhã!"

"Volte a dormir!"

"É Natal, caras!" Sirius gritou. "Presentes!"

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas._

_This is all I'm askin' for_

_I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door_

À menção de 'presentes' os três garotos que antes dormiam acordaram e dispararam escada abaixo.

A árvore de Natal ornamentada estava repleta de presentes envoltos em papéis brilhantes. Contudo, um em particular chamou a atenção de todo mundo.

"Lá está meu presente!" Sirius urrou ao correr na direção do presente.

"Quem disse que é seu presente?" Peter perguntou.

"Porque eu sou o cara especial." Sirius disse orgulhosamente ao voltar sua atenção para a etiqueta.

Sua expressão de desmanchou.

"É para o Prongs."

James sorriu de orelha a orelha.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

Tirando Padfoot do caminho, ele olhou para a etiqueta, 'Para James, De Remus'. Olhou de volta para seu amigo. "Valeu Remus!"

"Você deveria abrir isso agora." Remus sugeriu.

James concordou e abriu o presente de modo selvagem.

Quando ele terminou, encontrou alguma coisa vermelha e brilhante.

"Que merd–?"

Lily Evans pulou pra fora do pacote.

"Lily!" James sufocou um grito. "O que você 'tá fazendo nessa caixa?"

Lily sorriu para James. "Eu sou seu Presente de Natal, James. Não era o que você queria?"

_All I want for Christmas is you, you, its you, you, oh baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

A expressão chocada de James mudou para uma de puro deleite ao puxar Lily Evans de sobressalto para um abraço de urso.

"Esse é o melhor Natal de todos!" Ele gritou.

"James, você está me sufocando!." Lily arfou.

_You, you, you, you, you._

* * *

Então é isso! Primeiro, espero de coração que todo mundo tenha tido um ótimo Natal, e que o Ano Novo seja repleto de coisas boas! Não consegui postar antes, mas antes tarde do que nunca! E lembrando que como essa é a primeiríssima vez que eu traduzi, procurei pegar uma fic com uma linguagem mais simples pra não me assustar hahahah espero que vocês tenham gostado! Um amor né? **Greekchic** é a autora original da fic - quem gosta de ler em inglês, visite o perfil dela! - e me deu a permissão pra traduzir.

Que o que vocês queriam para o Natal tenha vindo! Tudo de bom queris!

Beiijos da sumida que promete fazer o maior esforço pra aparecer,

Tahh Halliwell.


End file.
